Love, Hugs and Kisses
by defineLOVELESS
Summary: Part 3: "He's a pyromaniac, he's cold, he's heartless and he's a playboy!" Natsume tensed. "Tsktsk. Then why did you attack him?"  "I have to defend you, right?" Mikan grinned at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Xmas, Jealousy, Words and Kisses  
****by DefineLoveless (:**

**.**

**..**

_There's something 'bout love__  
__That breaks your heart__  
__Whoa oh oh oh__  
__It sets you free_

_-David Archuleta_

_._

_..  
_

The worst thing that could happen this Christmas season for Natsume is another mission.

So when it was announced that everything is peaceful and there would be no missions, Natsume was more than delighted. Though you won't be able to tell.

Heh. So what was the first thing the rejoicing teenager did after hearing the news?

He walked quickly to his girlfriend's room. Heck, he sprinted halfway, unable to keep the news.

"_I just met that guy this afternoon…He's so… I don't know!"_ Isn't that Mikan? He thought. Moving closer towards the inventor's room, he discovered it was indeed her, and the girls were having a party of some sort.

"_Mikan-chan… Describe him!" Anna squealed._

"_Well… He smells really nice, as usual…"_

"_Describe describe! I'm sure lots of guys want to smell the same…!" Nonoko eagerly cut in._

"_Um… You know… like the soil after rain? I like that smell…" Mikan said shyly. _

Natsume could not help but wonder how he smelt like. Then, he realized that Mikan was talking as though she was having a huge crush on someone.

He began to panic and bad, _bad, _thoughts ran through his mind.

He wondered who the person was, until his mind wondered to how he should torture the person to making Mikan fall for him again. He decided to hear more about the said person.

"_His voice is ohmygawd so dreamy all of a sudden! I mean…"_

Natsume contemplated going in and asking Mikan who the hell the person is.

"_You know… He tastes like strawberry! And my gawd! Have you seen those lips of his?"_

Another chorus of giggles and Natsume was burning with jealousy. He swears to god, whoever dare touches his childish girlfriend would get fried. That guy dared to kiss her? He was courting his death.

"_I know right! Have you seen those strong, lean arms of his? That perfectly chiseled body… Oh gawd! He's awesomely awesome!"_

"_Hey… What about that day when you said you two went on a date? I heard rumors about how hot he looked!"_

Mikan went on a date with that son of a….? He looked at his arms and suddenly, he felt as though his ego just got popped. He prides himself in front of Mikan yet some guy make her felt this way?

"_OH HELL YEAH! Did you know? Those jeans totally brought out his eye color! I get lost in those pools of his. BAHHHHHS!"_

With that he gave in to his ever increasing temper (and jealousy). As he burned down the room and pulled Mikan towards him at the Sakura tree, he realized that maybe… Just maybe… He couldn't be that guy Mikan dreams of. That prince charming she always rant to him about.

Bleh.

Jealousy's a bitch.

As he fought against his inner self on asking Mikan about the 'prince-charming' or whether to just pretend nothing happened and try to win Mikan's heart again… Mikan was getting bored sitting on Natsume's lap.

"Natsume…?" The brunette asked the raven-hair lad, wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

First he had barged into their slumber party, and now he was sitting there with an antagonizing look on his face. Now it became a pained expression. Then it became a grimace, then an evil look… and so on so forth.

Mikan decided to keep quiet as she watched the fascinating expressions on her boyfriend's face. It was quite entertaining, for one. No one gets to see such expressions. No one but her gets away with it alive anyway.

Again the brunette got bored after a while. She decided to poke the Natsume's cheeks.

The said lad glared at her as she chuckled and pecked him on the mouth.

All was well Natsume decided a peck wasn't enough, and it became a full blown make out session.

"So," He started as he hugged the brunette tightly from behind, "who is this prince charming you have been meeting behind my back?"

It came out more… harsh than he wanted to sound.

The brunette just raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"You know… The one you were describing in that cold bitch of a friend's room."

The brunette just glanced at the shrugging teenager, an unfathomable expression on her face. She turned around and faced him in the eye.

"So… What would happen to the guy if I tell you his name?"

"Well, I decided to fry him, and then get someone to heal him. And then fry him again and maybe cut of his you-know-what so that he's not a man any longer." He leaned in onto her shoulder.

The brunette let out a chuckle.

"You won't do that."

"'Course I will."

"You can't do that."

"Why?"

"Cause if you do, you're no longer 'a man' and you can't date me." The brunette replied gravely as she explained it to her jealous boyfriend.

He froze and then laughed.

She replied it with a kiss,

which was the start of another full blown make out session.

-End (;

* * *

**Merry Xmas (: This is part 1 of a 3 part special I'm posting for Xmas (:  
Hope you like it !**

**_Edit: Thanks EmmaMoon for pointing out my uh o-o obsessions with the word 'lad' (: _**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Clubs, Girlfriends and Sexy Legs**

_by _DefineLOVELESS (;

.

..

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_-Katy Perry_

..

…

"Hey relax. It's not like the gals are gonna find out we're here." Koko whipped a toast to Ruka, Natsume, Yuu and Mochu.

"Exactly. C'mon, relax. Look at those legs. Man." Mochu quipped.

"Tch." The raven-haired lad took a sip of beer. As if he's tense. Mikan will never be at a place like this. He glanced at Ruka who was beside him. He's literally sweating. Expected, really. If the inventor found him here in a club, well….

Bless him if that happens.

Natsume looked around the club, bored off his mind. He shouldn't have agreed to come. Well, Ruka was blackmailed by Koko to come and Mochu literally flew him here.

"Look! That… That girl! Doesn't she look like Sumire? Holy shit! She's carrying that bag I got for her!" Mochu screamed

The 4 guys immediately turned their heads. If Sumire was here, the others were bound to be here as well.

"Where? Where!" Koko yelled, panicking as he pushed the blond that was sitting on his lap away.

"Wrong person, whoops!" Mochu grinned at Koko as he hit Mochu's head.

"Haha. You should have seen the look on your face! Oh god. Haha!"

"Shut up! Sumire would kill me if she saw that blond. Damn, she was hot."

"But is she worth it for Sumire to leave you, huh?" Ruka teased. Natsume smirked.

"Mochu! Look at those legs! Aren't they just sexy?" Koko quickly pointed out, embarrassed.

"Yeah. They sure are. Look at that girl at three o'clock."

"Blue hair? She sure reminds me of Ogasawa." Natsume drawled as he glared at the fake strawberry blond who tried to grope him.

"Huh? Nonoko? She's here? Holy son of a…" and with that, Mochu dropped his glass of beer.

Natsume gave him a blank stare as he pointed to the blue-haired lady.

"What the bloody shit. Guys hide me! HIDE ME!" Mochu panicked, his hands flapping around. The girls in the club were given them weird looks, the guys disgusted.

"Mochu, relax."

Mochu, white in the face, peeped out from under the chair, just nice to see blue-hair turn around. Thank god. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Yo Ruka. You better run." Natsume smirked. Ruka gulped.

"I'm not falling for it, Natsume." Ruka challenged. He decided that since everyone else was playing the same prank, Natsume would no doubt do the same too.

Natsume smirked as he continued, waving his hand at some random spot.

"She's glaring and coming our way."

Ruka literally froze and before he could start running, Natsume called out, "Imai."

Now this was more than enough proving for Ruka. Too bad he didn't see Mochu and Koko laughing their heads off.

Ruka made a run for the exit.

Natsume smirked as he motioned the bartender for another beer.

"Hey Natsume. What would you say if I tell you I saw Mikan?" Koko began.

"Nope. Not gonna believe it."

"What if I say I saw her wearing a really sexy red dress that is bare back and is damn short?" Mochu smirked as he saw the reaction from Natsume.

"First. I know it's a prank," Natsume glared before continuing, "Second, she won't be a place like this and lastly, I'd be damned for life if she dares to wear something like that without showing me first."

Mochu and Koko smirked at each other, "But Natsume, that really is Mikan."

"Yeah, and hell would freeze." The said lad drawled at his took another sip of beer. From the peripheral version of his, he saw Koko jumping and waving.

"Tsk. Using the same trick I used on Ruka? Aren't you stupid thinking I would fall for it?"

"No really. It's Mikan, and she's walking here."

"Right. Right." He ignored their protest as he drowned out their voices.

"Hey Mikan!"

"I told you its' not-"

"Hey!" Upon hearing that voice, Natsume spun around to see Mikan indeed in a provocative dress.

Mikan looked very sexy tonight. The dress clung to her like a second skin and almost every guy in the club was staring.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan asked as if she had no idea, breaking Natsume out of his trance.

Koko, unaware of what he's getting into, placed an arm on Mikan's shoulder. "Natsume's checking you out."

Natsume growled and his instinct stepped in. He punched Koko in the stomach as he flung Mikan onto his back and proceeded to bring the struggling girl back to his dorm.

"NATSUME! PUT ME DOWN!" The brunette screamed and thrashed as Natsume threw her onto the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking, wearing _that_," he pointed at her dress, "in a club?" He growled and snarled as he remembered the stares from some of the guys in the club.

"Well! Hotaru told us we're gonna follow you guys to the club, and Sumire found _this_," she pointed to her chest, "in my closet. Who was the one who gave me this dress in the first place?"

Natsume mentally cursed and sighed as he sat on the bed.

Mikan crawled towards him and hugged him.

"You know, that's the second time you're jealous this week." Natsume ran his hand through his hair, utterly annoyed at the fact that he was discovered.

"I think it's cool that you're jealous though." Mikan continued as she laughed silently.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked, unsure.

"Yeah, although I think it would be better if you would show me how much you love me, rather than punching Koko in the gut to show you're jealous."

Natsume smirked and pulled the brunette into his lap and started a heavy make out session.

The clock chimed 12 o'clock and they broke apart.

Mikan smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas." Natsume smiled and peck her forehead.

"I don't know what to get you though…" Mikan started.

"As long as you're with me, it's fine." Natsume said. It was true, all he wants this Christmas is for Mikan to stay by his side.

Mikan smiled and kissed Natsume passionately.

One thing led to another and before they both know it, they were both panting and tired, but happy.

They both got the best present they could ever want this Christmas – each other.

_Owari._

* * *

**Part 2 of the christmas special (: Part 3 will be out soon.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Hugs and Kisses**

_by _DefineLOVELESS (;

.

..

_Sit talking up all night__  
__Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah__  
__We're smiling but we're close to tears__  
__Even after all these years__  
__We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
__For the first time_

_-The Script_

..

…

Mikan Sakura woke up feeling very happy as she felt arms hugged her from behind. She giggled and leaned on Natsume Hyuuga's bare check.

"Morning, polka." He whispered in her ears. She giggled and answered back with a kiss.

A moment of peaceful silent fell, both deep in thought. Mikan was thinking about last night, whereas Natsume was wondering how he should give Mikan his present.

"It's Christmas!" Mikan said and grinned at him.

"So?"

"Where's my present?"

"Where's mine?"

"Natsume!" The brunette poked him in the chest before continuing. "Last night, I told you I don't know what to get you and you said it was okay."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "When?"

"Before… Before… You know!" Mikan yelled in frustration as Natsume chuckled.

Natsume shook his head and moved towards the drawer beside the bed. He took out a small red velvet box before moving back to where he was. Pulling the brunette back towards him, he hugged her as he gathered his courage.

"Mikan…" This caught her attention. Natsume rarely called her by her name. She looked up into his crimson eyes.

"I… I know I'm not romantic or anywhere near a prince charming… But…" He took a deep breath as he gaze into her brown eyes, "I will try to change for you. I love you and I want to be with you, forever and always. You're my happiness, my life. Mikan Sakura, will you marry me?"

She gasped, covering her mouth as happy tears threatened to fall. Seeing Natsume still waiting, she quickly turned around and flung herself at him.

"Yes… Yes… YES!"

The impact caused both of them to fall backwards, with Mikan on top of Natsume, hugging him.

Laughing softly, he opened the box and placed the ring on Mikan's finger.

* * *

"Eh? What happened to the both of you?" Mikan gasped as she saw both Mochu and Koko. Both of their legs were bandaged and there were some scratches on their faces.

"Well… You see… Sumire and Nonoko found the two idiots hitting on two girls at a club. When both of them tried to run, they ended up falling down the stairs together and broke their legs." Anna glanced at them before erupting in laughter.

"So… Where's Sumire and Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"They went to get lunch." Anna pointed at the throng of people queuing for food.

"Tsk. Seems like the two idiots got their punishment." Hotaru smirked as she sat down with her tray of seafood. Ruka followed soon after.

Ruka sighed as he stared at Mochu and Koko. Well, at least Hotaru didn't punish him _that_ badly. He was… What was the word Hotaru used again? _fined_ a few thousand rabbits and had to work with Hotaru till graduation. That's all. Yep, it's alright compared to _those two._

In fact, he didn't mind at all.

He could spend time with the inventor.

His gaze landed on Natsume and Mikan. They seemed fine; could it be Natsume never got caught?

Damn him, that lucky bastard.

Nonoko and Sumire came with their tray of food and when they saw Mochu and Koko, they snickered as the boys whimpered.

"So I'm guessing those two," Ruka pointed at Mochu and Koko, "aren't joining in the dance tonight?"

Sumire and Nonoko nodded then sniffed.

"Sigh, it _is_ our last time joining the dance and those two idiots has to ruin it." Sumire dramatically wiped away her invisible tears.

Mikan and Ruka burst out laughing as Hotaru and Natsume smirked.

"Yeah… Maybe we should go find another date." Nonoko suggested.

"Hell no!" Mochu and Koko shouted together at once and the entire cafeteria stared at them in stunned silence.

"C'mon… We promised we wouldn't do it again!" Koko protested.

"We'll see." Sumire winked.

"Yeah. Depending on your Christmas present, I might give you another chance." Nonoko added.

"But it's so not fair! I mean, Natsume and Ruka were with us too! And I bet they got off without any punishment of some sort!"

"Do you really think Ruka got off without any punishment?" Hotaru glared at Mochu as he shrieked back into his seat.

"What about Natsume? I bet Mikan didn't give him punishment!" Koko pointed at Natsume.

"Why punish?" Mikan scratched her head as she looked at Natsume in confusion.

"Ignore them." Natsume said as he proceeded to burn the two troublemakers' hair.

"So… The both of you skipped breakfast." Hotaru's eye glinted evily.

"Yeah, why?" Natsume glared at her, well obvious at what she was planning.

"What were the both of you doing?" Mikan blushed red while Natsume smirked.

"None of your business."

"Fine. Mikan, what were the both of you doing?"

"Uh…"

"Spill it out."

"Uh…"

"Hurry up or I will use my baka gun on you."

"We… were exchanging presents. Yeah." Mikan lied.

"All morning?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. The others were suddenly interested in the conversation, wondering what it would lead to.

"Yep." Mikan solemnly nodded.

"You know you're a lousy liar." Hotaru continued to glare at Mikan and she flustered.

Natsume smirked as he pulled Mikan toward him.

He whispered something into her ears and she flushed red.

"Uh… well… You see…" Mikan started once she moved away from Natsume.

"Natsume said that we should go play. So we were playing the whole morning." She said convincingly.

Hey, it wasn't a lie.

"Nope. I'm not gonna believe that. Something must be wrong when the hungry pig skipping breakfast." Everyone around the table nodded, even Natsume as Mikan slapped his chest playfully.

"We were doing what you guys were doing last night." Natsume smirked.

Ruka and Mikan flushed crimson.

"Oh! So they were having –" Koko was cut off by a flame in front of his face.

"Anyway, I have something to announce." Mikan coughed as she played with the ring on her finger.

"So you see…" Mikan gulped.

Everyone else just stared at her.

"Well… Natsume… "

"What?" Sumire yelled and almost soon after, she was hit by the baka gun asking her to shut up.

"Natsume and I are engaged!" She let out a sigh as her friends just stared blankly.

Then…

"OHMYGAWD! CONGRATS!"

It was so loud that Mikan and Natsume had to cover their ears.

"Well, that went well." Natsume muttered. Mikan nodded.

They were bombarded with questions soon after.

* * *

"Uhm… Mikan-sama…" The boy took a deep breath, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Mikan blinked at the said boy. Just then Natsume walked towards them and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The boy panicked but still stayed put for her answer.

Natsume glared at him.

"Uhh… You see… Natsume and I are already pla-" The boy cut in, almost angrily.

"No offense or anything, Mikan-sama, but what do you see in a guy like him?" He yelled. "He's a pyromaniac, he's cold, he's heartless and he's a playboy!"

Natsume visibly fumed and his hand tightened his hold on Mikan.

Suddenly, a huge gush of water poured on the boy.

"Shut up. Natsume is not anything you said. In fact, the fact that you said that meant that you had no respect for me or my _fiancé_, you should be lucky that it was me who use my Alice on you and not him. Now, go away." Mikan said the last sentence with a growl.

Natsume chuckled.

"You still can laugh after what he said?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Well, you did defend me. Plus, the look on his face was hilarious." He said as he led her towards their sakura tree.

"He went overboard! Plus, you didn't hear his thoughts. They were so cruel."

"Tsktsk. Then why did you attack him?"

"I _have_ to defend my fiancé, right?" Mikan grinned at him. He chuckled and they shared a kiss sweeter than honey.

End.

* * *

**Well! Sorry this came late. Was kinda held up by some work-related stuff. *sighs***

**Anyway! This is the last part of the Xmas special, although it came belated :(**

_**Thank you queen amazing for pointing out the missing dividers ! (:**_

**Review?**


End file.
